


ᵀʰᵉ ᴿᵉᵗᵘʳⁿ ᴼᶠ ᴹⁱⁿᵗ ᴱʸᵉ

by owoitsadinosaur



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd gen, 707 | Choi Luciel and MC have a daughter, 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, Choi Saeran doesn't have a kid, Choi Saeran has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Choi Saeran is Mentally Sixteen, Choi Saeran is a good uncle, F/M, Mentally Unstable MC, Mint Eye, Now onto the fun tags, Original Character Does Every Route, Original Character has a Harem, Original Character's real crush is unknown, Other, Protective 707 | Choi Luciel, Rika never got found out, Spoilers, V | Kim Jihyun Is Not Blind, V | Kim Jihyun is still alive, for now, reset theory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owoitsadinosaur/pseuds/owoitsadinosaur
Summary: Out there, some where, despicable acts of 'love' are being committed right under the noses of the RFA members. Darkness threatened to consume the RFA once before, but that danger has gone and passed, onto their children that is.Chaeyoung is the daughter of Saeyoung Choi and MC, she knows of what dangers had threatened her safe chatroom once before, but she thought it was gone, and who can blame her? So did everyone else.One late night drive with her uncle to the 'abandoned' Magenta building threatens all as things start to fall into how they used to be, a hacker breaking in, beckoning Chaeyoung to believe their story and not her fathers, or her fathers friends.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Original Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran & Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is a bit different from what I usually write and its a hell of a lot longer too, but I hope to make this work.   
> For starters, everyone in the RFA has a child, and regardless they'll have their last names, (Jaehee).   
> Jumin also ended up being forced to marry Sarah Choi, who is a love interest (not really) from Jumin's route.   
> Saeran has DID, and I'm so sorry if I write it wrong, I am doing research as I do his character. Saeran is also very close to his niece and her friends due to his trauma setting him back mentality wise, but no one minds and they're all friends with him.
> 
> That's all, enjoy!

Night.

The night sky was so pretty.

Stars dotting the inky darkness that seemed to go on forever. The night was made for peace and comfort, but sadly, sometimes it brought anything but. Darkness and the night are two different things, dark means the absence of light, but night, night had the light from the moon and stars. And a clear, black endless sky. 

It was nice to just sit there for a moment and think, letting the cool summer breeze drift over yourself. Chaeyoung for once was at peace. The cold hood of her father’s cars pressing against her back, it was nice.

“Chaeyoung!” Her attention was nabbed from the sky as she turned to look at her best friend, who held her phone in her hand. “I asked you what this car was used for before.” Tae-eul, her best friend and CEO Jumin Han’s daughter, asked. “Oh,” Her gaze flitted to the window shield as she looked into the interior that was being bathed in the moonlight. “I think my dad and mom found my uncle in this car or something, I dunno.” She hummed, running a hand through her hair. By now her focus had completely left the sky, and was now on Tae-eul’s hands and phone as the said girl furiously typed against the screen, brow furrowed. 

“What’s wrong?” Chaeyoung looked over her shoulder, to see she was in the RFA messenger and was now in a heated argument with her father as their friend Min-seok scolded her as well. She was stopped mid text by her phone beginning to ring and Tae-eul groaned, picking it up. “Fine! I’ll come home! Geez, I’ve been gone for thirty minutes, can’t I do anything?” There was a long pause as she listened to her father, and Chaeyoung snickered, sliding off the hood of the car to get in the driver’s seat. She should probably take her back before Jumin calls her father and gives him the what for. Chaeyoung tapped her fingers against the leather of the steering wheel, and casually turned on the radio, playing a soft tune of some song she hadn’t heard before. Unbothered, she looked through her pockets of her hoodie for a package of gum, and as she opened it, Tae-eul got in the car, sighing heavily. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer, I apparently have to watch him do a meeting or something in the morning and I ‘need a good night's rest’.” She quoted with her fingers. Chaeyoung nodded, unwrapping a stick of gum and putting it between her lips, before holding the package to her friend, “Gum? It’s mint.” She mumbled through her teeth, smiling. Tae-eul shook her head and she shoved it back into her pocket, and turned on the ignition. “It’s alright, I know how Mr. Han is.” The red head smiled jokingly. “Ugh! I can’t stand him sometimes, I don’t want to be the next CEO, and I wish my mom would pop another out already.” Tae-eul groaned, running her fingers through her long black hair. Chaeyoung giggled at that, “Either way you’d still end up with it ‘cuz you’re the oldest.” The car pulled out of the field they had been in and the soft hum of the engine could be heard as she began to merge with the freeway back to their city. 

“Ya know what? Maybe he could give the company to Min-seok, since that boy likes to suck up to him so much-” “Hey hey, Zen would kill him. Have you ever heard him cry about how much he hates that he likes Jumin more than him probably?” Chaeyoung reasoned, her finger lifting from the wheel ever so slightly as she spoke. “Besides, I think you’ll make a great CEO.” Tae-eul smiled softly at her, watching her keep her eyes trained to the road. “You think so?” “I know so!” Tae-eul beamed and opened her phone, entering the chat room again, where her mood was dampened once more by her father, “He says Saeyoung should discipline you more.” She relayed, “Does he now?” Her voice held a tease to it as she spoke, “And Saeyoung says there is no reason to discipline you.” Chaeyoung nodded at her words, a smile playing at her lips from the thought of her father. 

“He only acts like this because he’s mad your dad got your mom and he had to marry Sarah.” Chaeyoung choked on her spit and swerved slightly on the road, a car honking at her from behind as she wheezed. “Oh my god- did everyone have a crush on my mom? Her name is literally MC, I have no idea why my grandparents named her that.” Tae-eul shrugged, “From what I gather, it must run in your blood, because I’m ninety percent certain that everyone’s kid has a crush on you.” Chaeyoung blew a raspberry, “Nonsense, I have Saeyoung Choi, Luciel, God Seven’s blood in me! I’m unflattering according to your father.” Tae-eul snorted at her words, and got quiet. 

The road grew smoother as they entered the richer part of town where C&R stood, and as they drove past it, the scenery changed from tall, skyscraper, office buildings to large mansions and estates. Eventually, they arrived in front of the Han estate and Tae-eul groaned when she saw her father standing outside, arms crossed. “Wish me luck.” Tae-eul whined, giving her friend a hug before exiting the car. Before the door could close, Chaeyoung shouted, “Hi Mr. Han!” Towards her god uncle. His shoulders visibly moved, and from that she could tell he was sighing. She waved to him and he begrudgingly waved back, before ushering her friend inside and they both disappeared from her sight. 

Chaeyoung began to drive away from the mansion, turning up the radio and singing at the top of her lungs as she turned down some back streets with no camera’s to get home. She met no other cars, and she didn’t mind, or think anything was off. Afterall it had to have been around midnight. As she pulled up to a red light, her song ended and she sighed, turning it off and resting her forehead against the wheel. It was now quiet aside from the humming of the car, and the only thing lighting up the street she was on was a single lamppost, in which flickered on and off as she sat there. Looking up, she began to wonder if she could just run this red light, after all, no cars were coming and she was the only one there from what she could see. 

Taking a look around the street, she noticed how truly empty it was, and began to feel a bit creeped out, until a single person caught her eye. She squinted against the contrasting light to see him. He looked to be her age, maybe even a bit older. He had blonde locks framing his face, and a nice, angular jaw. Chaeyoung could admit, if this were day time and she had the confidence, she’d ask him for his number. Amidst her staring, she noticed he looked vaguely familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on it. It was strange, and she felt as if she had seen his face millions of times before, in a positive and extremely negative light, but she couldn’t figure out why or who he was. The next thing she noticed was his eyes, they were a deep shade of green, at least from what she could tell, it reminded her of her garden at home. 

The light finally flickered green, and she snapped from her trance. Her hands gripped the steering wheel as she began to move forward. Deciding to spare him another look, she noticed he was gone, and she began to think maybe she was just tired and imagined the whole thing. The drive back home was smooth, and as she exited the car she yawned, ready to go ask Ray to read her to sleep or see what her goofball of parents were up to. Chaeyoung entered the house, the lights already on. “I’m home!” She announced, taking her jacket off and hanging it on a hook near the door, when a loud crash echoed through the house, followed by laughing and then her mother entering the room, sliding against the hard floor in a pair of fuzzy socks. “Chaeyoung! Welcome back sweetheart. Saeyoung and I were just-” She was interrupted by the man himself swooping in and scooping her up, twirling her around in his arms. 

“Sliding around in our socks!” He finished for her, a goofy smile on his face. “Wanna join?” Chaeyoung shook her head, “Thanks but no thanks, do you know where Ray is?” Saeyoung gently set her mother down before thinking a bit, “I think I saw him in the garden, and he’s Saeran right now.” She nodded understandingly, before exiting the room and traveling down the halls to the door leading outside.

When she stepped out, she was greeted by a cool breeze and the faint glow of the stones on the ground, which had painted on, glow-in-the-dark smiley faces painted onto them from when she was little. Chaeyoung grinned down at the stones, before walking on top of them to where she assumed her uncle would be, and there he sat, his red hair hanging over his mint eyes as he read, having not noticed her yet. He was in between the orange and pink rose bushes, leaning against a small hill nestled between the two. Chaeyoung walked over, and sat next to him, looking over his shoulder. “Whatcha reading?” He jumped a bit at that before sighing and lifting his hand up, ruffling her hair affectionately. “The old fairy tale book your dad kept for years.” 

On closer inspection, Chaeyoung noticed the smiling fairy on the front of the book and leaned back against the hill, closing her eyes. “Is it good?” She asked, her hands playing with the grass next to her. “Mhm.” Was all he said in return. The red headed girl looked to the sky, before turning on her side to snuggle up to the slope of the hill. “Can you read to me?” She asked quietly, beginning to count the threads of his sweater. Saeran didn’t give her any acknowledgement, but read out loud anyways. “Once upon a time…”

Black, that’s all she could see, and she was certain her eyes were open, but she couldn’t move. Despite it all, she didn’t feel scared, and she felt like she could deal with anything that this dream threw at her. When she could finally feel her fingers and toes, she began to move them, and eventually her whole body came to life as if she had just recharged. Chaeyoung sat up, examining her dark surroundings. She saw a lamp post, and it was on, it’s light being the only thing illuminating this dark place. Under the lamp was the boy from earlier, but his eyes. His eyes were different, instead of spring green like she had remembered, they were now a haunting shade of mint. Just like Saeran’s.

There was a buzz to her phone that startled her awake, dream forgotten, and she groggily reached for it, squinting at the unwelcome sunlight that was shining through a crack between the curtains. The screen name read; Min-seok, and she brightened immediately, “Hello?” The greeting came out scratchy and she internally cringed, all though Min-seok didn’t seem to mind, as he seemed to have bigger issues on his hands, “Chaeyoung help!! My dad is trying to get me to read one of his first scripts from something he did back in middle school and I don’t wanna!” He cried, and Chaeyoung laughed loudly. It was just like him to want to avoid any acting, and it was funnier still that that was Zen’s job. “Don’t worry! God 707 and Goddess 404 will be there to save you in no time!” 

Just then her door opened and none other then God 707 himself pounced on her and her bed, leaving her squealing and laughing from the two beginning to play wrestle. “Saeyoung! You’ve polluted my son’s head with your ridiculous cars!” Zen could be heard through the phone, “He’s my theatrical miracle!” A shout of ‘No I’m not!’ was heard and the line went dead. “Oh well!” Saeyoung singsonged, tickling his daughter again before scooping her up. “MC made breakfast!” Chaeyoung nodded and continued to laugh as he told her about some of the clothing he’d have to wear for an upcoming mission. When they arrived down stairs, Saeran sat at the table, his nose buried in a different book then last night.

“Morning honey! How did you sleep?” Her mom asked cheerily, setting down a plate heaping with waffles on the center of the table. As she was set down she spoke, “I slept okay, Saeran read me to sleep.” At his name, the twin looked up and nodded, setting his book aside. “Enough chit chat! Papa’s starving!” “Please never call yourself that again.” Saeran muttered, and Chaeyoung smiled. It was her perfect, happy family.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Saeran is very close to Chaeyoung in a best friend kind of way, so don't take their relationship as something creepy. Saeran's mental age is around her's which is sixteen, so they get along very well.

**Chaeyoung~ has entered the chat** **  
** **  
** **Eun: Ahhhhh papa! You used to skip school all the time to play LOLOL!** **  
** **  
** **Yoosung *: Just because I did doesn’t mean you get to skip school to go run around town with some girl.** **  
** **  
** **Jaehee: Yeon-gi just sleeps all of class. I feel like a failure** **  
** **  
** **Jaehee: U_U** **  
** **  
** **Yeon-gi :D : Mom! I just get tired it all, I’m just seventeen.** **  
** **  
** A smile grew on the red head’s lips as she watched the four converse, and from what she understood, Yoosung really had no right scolding his son. Her phone flopped onto the bed and she rubbed the bridge of her nose from underneath her glasses. The dream from the night before had continued to resurface but she had said nothing about it. It was as if as soon as she opened her mouth, she forgot about what it was she was going to say or do.  
  
**Yeon-gi :D : Chaeyoung! My angel! Please save me from my mother's wicked wrath and free me from the closure of darkness.** **  
** **  
** **Eun: …** **  
** **  
** **Yoosung *: Now he sounds like Zen.** **  
** **  
** **Jaehee: O-O *** **  
** **  
** **Jaehee: Really? You think so?** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: Fear not dainty mortal, I will protect you!** **  
** **  
** **Tae-eul has entered the chat** **  
** **  
** **Yeon-gi :D : My other angel! The one with beautiful raven locks.** **  
** **  
** **Tae-eul: flirt with me one more time and the next time I see you I’ll make sure to drive my heels into your shin :)** **  
** **  
** **Yoosung *: Oh dear** **  
** **  
** **Eun: HAHA** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: Rest in peace my valiant soldier.** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: I’m off to different places! Adieu!** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~ has left the chatroom** **  
** **  
** Chaeyoung howled in laughter at her best friend’s words still, when her father came bursting through the door, her mother not far behind. Saeyoung was dressed in a blonde wig and apron, as well as heels. “Oh, do you have a mission?” She asked, tilting her head to the side, and then brushing the loose strands of hair away that fell in her vision. “Yep! And your mother has to go overseas to America for a business deal with Jumin.”  
  
Her eyes went to her mother, who was dressed much like how Jaehee used to before she quit her job and then Jumin offered her mother the position of his assistant. “Oh, really? Does that mean Ms. Mary Vanderwood will come over here?” She was far too used to having the grumpy male come over to watch her and her uncle, but it was always fun when the more mischievous Saeran came out and they would hide around the house for hours, avoiding their ‘sitter’ at all costs. “Nope!” Her father spoke cheerily. “You are going to watch Saeran this time, because Vandy has to join me on the mission”  
  
“Oh.” Her mother nodded with him. “Mhm! It shouldn’t be too hard, and he’s been rather chill as of late, and I don’t think I’ve seen him switch for a while.” Chaeyoung nodded slowly. She could handle this, even with his switches they both were around the same age mentally, so it shouldn’t be too hard to take care of a grown male. “We’ve already told him this, but we both have really got to go.” Saeyoung stepped forward and placed a kiss on her bangs, which her mother followed.  
  
“Stay safe! If you don’t come back I’m selling your chips!” She called after them as they opened the door to leave. “Nooo, don’t do that-” He began to come back in, but her mother sighed and pushed him out. “Bye sweetie, I’ll call you when I’m not busy.” Chaeyoung smiled and watched them leave. When the footsteps outside of her room came to a stop, she stood up. She cracked her back and knuckles before opening her door and leaving the room.  
  
She slid down the banister and nearly tripped when she saw Saeran holding a knife. “Whoa whoa whoa-” She began, but as she neared, she noticed he was making a sandwich. “Saeran?” “Yes?” He asked unknowingly. There was a moment of silence between the two as Chaeyoung watched him. “Why are you putting mayo on your sandwich with a steak knife?” “Your mom didn’t do the dishes before the two left, so this is all we had left.” “I see.”  
  
The girl sighed and went to the sink, rolling up the sleeves of her peach colored shirt, before starting the water. As she waited for it to warm up, she poured a generous amount of dish soap into the sink, plugging the drain, before moving the water spout to that side of the sink and beginning to fill the stainless steel tub with warm, soapy water. She went to work washing the dishes, figuring she’d get them out of the way so she wouldn’t have to worry about Saeran getting hurt using a steak knife for his sandwiches again.  
  
Instead of sitting down at the table and opening his book, he leaned against the counter, an arm crossed over his chest, holding his elbow up that had the hand holding his sandwich. He watched her work for a bit, chewing his sandwich absentmindedly, and staring off into space. “Saeran?” She finally asked, pausing her washing. He answered with a grunt as he swallowed, his focus turning to her. “Why are your eyes that color? I’ve seen pictures of you and my dad when you were little but...I don’t understand what made them change.”  
  
He was silent for a moment, and Chaeyoung began to suspect she made him upset somehow, but he just stared at the floor blankly. “The Mint Eye has this ‘elixir’, that I was forced to drink quite a lot, and it turned my eyes this color.” Saeran stated, his lips forming a thin line after, before opening his mouth to finish his sandwich off. “I see.” Silence fell over the two again, and this time, the other Choi broke it.  
  
“You can drive, right?” Chaeyoung nodded slowly, drying off the last of the utensils and putting them in drawers. “How would you like to see the place?” Her head snapped in his direction as she looked at him in disbelief. “For real? Isn’t that place scarring for you?” Saeran shrugged, “As long as you’re there and nothing happens I’ll be fine.” She stared at him for a moment, before wiping her hands on her jeans and grabbing her jacket from the rack. “Yes, let’s go.”  
  
  
  
They entered a car together, and Saeran had held two coats in his hands, one of them was a magenta over coat of some sort, and the other was a black overcoat. “It’s in case I switch.” Was all he said as he tossed the items into the back seat. Chaeyoung just hummed in understanding as she pulled out of the drive. She was honestly surprised he hadn’t brought a book with him, but she guessed it was because he needed to tell her where Mint Eye was located. “I had a weird dream last night,” She began, and saw him turn to face her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
“It was about a boy I saw on my way home, and he was just standing under the light post, looking at me. It was kind of creepy.” She felt as if there was more to the dream, but for now that all she could remember, “What’d he look like?” Chaeyoung thought for a moment, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. “He had blonde hair, and eyes as green as the stems on the flowers in the garden…” She trailed off, “Go down this road here.”  
  
Her eyes flickered to the said road. It wasn’t paved, and it was rather dark, as trees hung heavy over the path, eliminating quite a lot of the light. “Oh wow, did it always look like this?” Saeran nodded and pointed at the rusted sign buried in a bush as they turned into the road. On the sign, it had an eye, one she felt like she had seen before, but it was half faded from what little sun peeked through the branches. “Rika wanted it to be cleared, but she couldn’t argue with the fact that most people would report the strange eye if they saw it normally, so we never did anything about it.”I see.”  
  
Rika. Now that was a name she recognized. She was V’s ex fiance who faked suicide and decided to run a cult, where she kept Saeran hostage and abused him into hating her father and had him try to kidnap her mother. Rika was also the former leader of the RFA, Rika’s Fundraising Association. How had such a sweet girl gone psycho? Chaeyoung gripped the wheel and flicked the gear to turn on her headlights as they made it further down the path. It was cramped, but it left enough space for the side mirrors not to be touched.  
  
“It should be up here about a mile out of the way, but if something happens, we should park a bit away just in case.” He leaned back in the seat, sighing heavily and drumming his fingers against the door. She could tell he was a bit nervous and anxious, but she said nothing, knowing that he’d tell her if he wanted to. A few minutes passed since they entered the clearing. It was full of daffodils surprisingly, and Saeran admitted they had planted them there. “Although Rika swore she hated V, she loved the flowers he represented, and had us put them practically everywhere, and I’m surprised they’re still alive to be honest.” He chuckled slightly, his eyes looking at the yellow flowers.  
  
A minute or two passed, and they arrived in a forest, where he tells Chaeyoung to stop the car. “We’ll get out here, the building itself is not too far.” She parked the sports car behind a few trees, but did so enough to leave themselves enough room in case of an escape. When they exited the car, Saeran halted, “Can I...hold your hand?” She nodded, and stuck it out to her uncle, who wrapped his hand around hers. She could feel how sweaty his palms were and gave a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Saeran led her to a ledge, and she looked in awe at the building. How had Rika managed to do all of this? No one knew about this place except- Saeran’s hand clenched around her’s and she felt her own blood run cold when she saw what he did. Someone was in the window. It was not just anyone though, it was the boy under the lamp post. “Oh my god.” She breathed out and she felt Saeran drop to the ground on his knees beside her, and it snapped her attention away from the boy. “No no no, Saeran come on we have got to go back in the car and get away before anyone sees us-”  
  
She looked up and made eye contact with the boy, and her heart almost jumped from her chest. Saeran shook her out of it once more as he began to tremble. “Ch-chaeyoung…” Tears welled up in his eyes, and she knew he had switched. “Ray no no it’s okay we’re getting out of here. Please stand, I can’t carry you. I have your jacket in the car.” He stood up slowly and she bit her lip as she watched the boy bark orders and people start running around. “Nope never mind I can carry you.”  
  
With a great urgency, she scooped her uncle up and ran with him to the car, opening the side door and plopping him inside, before scrambling over him to get to the driver’s side. “Buckle up!” Ray quickly fumbled with the seat belt, and Chaeyoung hit panic mode, which caused her to sound unreasonably like her father. “Thank you for choosing Choi Airlines, I’m your pilot Chaeyoung and I just want to say I hope you don’t puke anywhere.” With that she moved the shift to reverse, and slammed her foot on the gas just as believers came out. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck.” She muttered, laughing nervously, shoving the stick back into drive and gunning it out of the forest and into the clearing. Ray was obviously having a panic attack in the seat beside her so she did what she could to reach into the back and grab his jacket, throwing it at him, before pressing on the gas harder as a car began to chase her.  
  
“I’m so sorry Ray, please hang in there.” She began to run through the list of people who lived nearby, and decided they would be the safest at V’s house, plus his son was practically Ray’s best friend. The car sped up behind them just as they entered the cramped, dark, unpaved road. The gravel could be heard bouncing off the tires and onto the bottom of the car. As soon as the free way was visible, she did a sharp turn to the left, a horrible screeching of tires against asphalt rang through the air, but she was thankful no one was around as she headed towards V’s house. Luckily, it seemed she had lost the car and she sighed, slowing down a considerable amount. “Ray, are you okay?”  
  
The other red head nodded, sniffling and wiping his eyes with the jacket she had given him. “Y-yeah, where are we going? The house is that way..” He looked behind them pitifully, shaking as he looked over the seat and out of the back window. “We’re going to Jaebeom’s, you can rest and take a nap there.” He slightly perked up at the mention of the male, but settled back down into silence. “You should call your brother.” Saying those words felt so forgein on her tongue, and he nodded, taking out his phone and shakily tapping the screen for a few moments, before holding it up to his ear.  
  
“He’s not answering.” Chaeyoung gritted her teeth, and pulled into a driveway resting her head against the steering wheel. “And were at Jaebeom’s.” She looked up, and realized she had indeed pulled into the correct house. “Oh thank god.” And that's all she said before everything went black.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet Jaebeom, V's son and a total sweet heart, I adore him.

“Chaeyoung?” A gentle voice asked. Was this heaven? Was she dead? A gentle dab of a washcloth against her forehead allowed her to stir in her hazy sleep. Did she crash in the car chase? That would mean-   
  
The red head shot up, panting harshly, looking around the room, “Ray? Where’s Ray?” A panic rose in her throat and it felt as if she was about to puke at any moment. “He’s right here- Please calm down Chaeyoung.”    
  
That voice, she knew that voice. Her head turned where she met the gentle teal eyes of Jaebeom, or at least she thought it was, as it could’ve been V, she couldn’t tell. “Jaebeom?” A hand gripped hers and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “Yes it’s me, everything is alright, you and Ray are safe.” She sighed in relief, plopping back down against the couch.    
  
“Where are my glasses? She mumbled, patting the space beside her. “Here you go. They fell off when you passed out, so I hope they aren’t scratched.” She gratefully took them and put them on her face, blinking a few times for things to come into focus, when they did, she saw Ray fast asleep on the couch opposite to her, and she heaved out a sigh, flopping back and looking at the ceiling.    
  
“Can I get you anything? Water? Some food?” “A hug.” Chaeyoun whined, opening her arms. Despite the situation, Jaebeom couldn’t keep the small blush from surfacing on his cheeks, and he sat next to her, pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. He felt her tremble underneath his touch and sighed, stroking her shoulder length hair.    
  
Soon, his father came in, holding his camera and blinking at the two, and then the third one on the couch fast asleep. “What happened?” V asked, setting the expensive device down and rushing over. “Mint Eye, Saeran wanted to show me it, and we both thought it was abandoned, but surprise, it’s not.” Chaeyoung wrapped herself tighter around Jaebeom, burying her face in his shoulder. “Some kid saw us through the window and-” “Wait, a kid?”    
  
She lifted her head, much to Jaebeom’s displeasure, “Yeah, he had to have been my age or something. Blonde hair, green eyes.” It hit her like a truck, but Jaebeom beat her to it, “Dad, did Rika have a kid?” They both watched the male’s face flush nervously, “Uh, I’m not sure.” Jaebeom’s hands gripped the back of her shirt. “We’ve been over this, no more secrets, especially at a time like this.”    
  
V sighed, running his hand through his hair before plopping down in the seat next to the two. “Yes, she did. His name...is Jihyun.” Chaeyoung choked on her own saliva, coughing and the male beneath her pat her back. “You know this much? Why didn’t you just report her to the police? All of this could have been avoided if you did!”    
  
“I know, but I just couldn’t bring myself to, but now I’m seeing how badly this is affecting everyone..” He trailed off, and it was Chaeyoung’s turn to get mad, “How badly it’s affecting everyone? V, look at my uncle for god sake, he has DID because of that woman! And  _ now _ you’re guessing you should’ve said something?” She gestured toward the red haired male, who somehow was still asleep on the couch.   
  
“I didn’t know this would have happened I-” Chaeyoung held up her hand as she crawled off his son, “Don’t. I’m telling the others.” With that, she grabbed Jaebeom’s hand and walked with him to his room, where she dug through her phone. “Chaeyoung I’m so sorry about my dad-” He began, but she interrupted him with a hug. “It’s not your fault, now come on, lets go tell everyone else.”    
  
***Jaebeom* has entered the chat** **  
** **  
** **Tae-eul: I’m still not talking to him, and no one can make me do so.** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~ has joined the chat** **  
** **  
** **Eun: Little Miss CEO in line is avoiding daddy?** **  
** **  
** **Min-seok: Please don’t say that.** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: Guys, there’s something urgent we need to discuss, if you can, get your parents to join the chat.** **  
** **  
** ***Jaebeom*: Please.** **  
** **  
** **Yeon-gi: Did something happen, princess?** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: Yes, now please get your mom.** **  
** **  
** **ZEN has entered the chat** **  
** **  
** **Jaehee has entered the chat** **  
** **  
** **Yoosung * has entered the chat** **  
** **  
** **Tae-eul: Dad’s in a meeting, but if it’s something really bad I’ll interrupt it.** **  
** **  
** ***Jaebeom*: Alright.** **  
** **  
** **ZEN: What is it?** **  
** **  
** ***Jaebeom*: She’s typing.** **  
** **  
** **Jaehee: I’m quite worried, Yeon-gi actually looked serious for once.** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: My dad’s on a mission but, I hope he’ll see this when he comes back.** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: Saeran and I went for a drive earlier, to a place we probably shouldn’t have gone, and we found something.** **  
** **  
** **Yoosung*: Now you’re making me nervous.** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: We went to the Mint Eye headquarters, and it was still running.** **  
** **  
** **Jaehee: O-O;** **  
** **  
** **ZEN: O-O;** **  
** **  
** **Yoosung *: O-O;** **  
** **  
** **Min-seok: You mean that place where Ms. Rika tortured your uncle?** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: That’s the place.** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: But I saw a boy in the window who looked just like her,** **  
** **  
** **Jaehee: Don’t tell me she…** **  
** **  
** ***Jaebeom*: My father confirmed it was her son.** **  
** **  
** **Yoosung *: Why doesn’t he tell us anything?!** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: I’m just as mad as you are, but, all we can do is wait until my dad returns and hosts a meeting, until then we have to sit here.** **  
** **  
** **Tae-eul: Oh my god, I’ll be right back.** **  
** **  
** **Tae-eul has left the chat** **  
** **  
** Chaeyoung laid back onto Jaebeom’s bed, and he patted her forehead, “It’s okay, your dad should be done soon right? It normally doesn’t take him long for missions.” She tried to smile at him, but she failed miserably, and just ended up tearing up, but laughs escaped her lips. “I was so scared Jaebeom...I had to get him out of there, I was in charge I should’ve said no when he asked-” He placed his hand over her mouth, “Shh, it’s okay. Thanks to you, we know they’re still there.” Their phones buzzed in unison, and Chaeyoung sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes.    
  
**707 has entered the chat** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: Dad! Did you read?** **  
** **  
** **707: O-O;**   
  


**707: O-O;**

**707: O-O;**

**707: O-O;**

**707: O-O;** **  
** **  
** **Jaehee: please don’t hog.** **  
** **  
** **707: I thought I told you to watch him?** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: I did! I got us out of there! They chased us!** **  
** **  
** **ZEN: What? You didn’t tell us that.** **  
** **  
** **Cheyoung~: I was waiting for Jumin.** **  
** **  
** **Jumin has entered the chat** **  
** **  
** **Tae-eul has entered the chat** **  
** **  
** **Jumin: I read what happened, what should we do?** **  
** **  
** **707: I’m not sure but Chaeyoung?** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: ?** **  
** **  
** **707: Are you and Saeran safe?** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: Yes, were at Jaebeom’s. And he switched to Ray.** **  
** **  
** **707: Okay, I’ll be over ASAP.** **  
** **  
** **707 has left the chat** **  
** **  
** **Yoosung *: He left without saying anything..** **  
** **ZEN: Yoosung, imagine how terrified he is, his wife is overseas, and his daughter and brother were in a car chase.** **  
** **  
** **Min-seok: What a night...I think I need to lay down** **  
** **  
** **Eun: I can agree for once.** **  
** **  
** **Tae-eul: Are you sure you’re safe Chaeyoung?** **  
** **  
** **Chaeyoung~: Ya, I got to hug Jaebeom** **_twice_ ** **.** **  
** **  
** ***Jaebeom*: ^^;** **  
** **  
** ***Jaebeom*: I don’t think my hugs are that special.** **  
** **  
** **Yeon-gi: They’re literally god send.** **  
** **  
** Chaeyoung watched the male’s face light up at the words, and she chuckled, leaving the chat and tossing her phone onto the bed. “I’m going back downstairs to sleep.” She explained, and he nodded slowly. “It’s already so late, I didn’t think it would get this dark that fast.” Jaebeom sighed.    
  
She just nodded in reply before opening the door, “Good night Jaebeom, thanks for the hugs.” He nodded, “No problem.” With that, she exited the room and shut the door, before walking back down the steps and to the couch she had woken up on, and laying down. It was dark in the house, and she could barely make out the ceiling.    
  
Her eyelids began to grow heavy as if someone had put weights on them, when she heard someone calling out to her. “Chaeyoung..” Her eyes flew open and she sat up, looking around when she saw Ray’s mint eyes looking at her through the darkness, the moonlight reflecting little light into them. “Oh, you’re awake, do you need anything?” She yawned, prepared to get up and get him something.    
  
“I’m scared.” His voice trembled as he spoke and she sighed softly, before standing and walking to him, crouching down by his head. “Hey it’s alright, no one is going to get you..” Her hand found his, and she gently squeezed it. “What if she gets me again? What if V let’s her..” Chaeyoung felt her breath hitch in distaste at the name, “Hey...it’s alright. I’m not going to let him do anything to you, okay?” He nodded and pulled her hand towards his body. “Stay.” Ray mumbled, looking at her with pleading eyes. “Alright, just scoot over.”   
  
  
The door opened to the house, and a figure came running in, stopping and breathing heavily over the two red heads, and a sigh of relief was heard as they were gently shaken awake. “Hey guys, it’s me, we’re gonna go home now, okay?” Chaeyoung’s brown eyes opened as she made eye contact with her father, “Dad?” He nodded, “Yes it’s me, wake Ray up, we’re going home.” She nods sleepily, shaking him gently until he stirred, and Saeyoung scooped her off of him, holding her as if she was young again, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and lean her head against his shoulder.    
  
When Ray woke up, the three of them went to the car, and by that time, Chaeyoung had already fallen asleep. “Alright, can you put her in the back? You can sleep there too.” Saeyoung held her to his brother, who accepted her and gently set her inside the car, before getting in himself.   
  
When the two were buckled in and Ray had fallen asleep on her, Saeyoung sighed, leaning back in his seat for a breather. He had heard the news and rushed over as quickly as he could, and had prepared himself for more than just a car chase, but he was lucky that’s all it was.    
  
  
  
**  
** **  
** The next day, Chaeyoung watched her father pace in the kitchen, phone pressed to his ear as he talked to her mother, “No….maybe it’s for the best…I told you….” She heard bits and pieces from her father, but decided to focus on eating her breakfast, watching the now rough Saeran, stab his fork into his eggs. He had been switching a lot, which was never good, but he seemed fine right now. “Saeran, can you pass me the ketchup?” He grunted and handed her the bottle as her father walked back over.    
  
“It’s been decided that your mother is going to remain in America for the time being.” Chaeyoung nodded, looking down at her omelet and drawing a smiley face on the surface with the ketchup. “Would you like one too?” She asked her father, who smiled softly and nodded, watching her draw one with glasses on his, before returning to her own and adding glasses as well.   
  
“You ask him but not me?” Saeran grouched, crossing his arms. “You never want cute things.” Chaeyoung mused, her eyebrows raised, “Don’t draw anything cute! Draw blood coming out of the holes or something.” She playfully rolled her eyes before doing something, digging into her food. “ We’ll meet up with everyone before lunch, so try to bear in mind that you both have to get out of your pajamas soon.”    
  
Chaeyoung groaned at her father's words, “Not like I have to see anyone special, and don’t say Jumin is special if you can hack into his security.” She pointed an accusatory finger at her father, who held his hands up in mock surrender. “Fine fine, you caught me. But you still have to get dressed, you too Saeran.” 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reset theory

The meeting area was green, quiet, and peaceful, but it’s calming aura did nothing to soothe the nerves of the RFA. Knees bounced, ties retied again and again, and feet tapped against the dirt as Saeyoung took the stage in front of everyone, V right behind him. Chaeyoung and Saeran sat on a picnic table away from the crowd, watching the woods with a deep paranoia.    
  
“How do we know they’re not planning to send another person into the RFA like they did with MC?”   
  
“What if Rika’s still alive?”   
  
“What even is the Mint Eye anyways?”   
  
“What happened to Saeran?”   
  
Chaeyoung shut her eyes as she tried to drown out the questions of her friends, all of them seemingly the same in one form or another. When she opened her eyes again, she watched her father and V scramble to answer questions, and soon her attention went to Jaebeom who was actually glaring at his father, which was very unusual. She said nothing though, as his feelings of distrust and hurt were valid.   
  
Time seemed to be slow, and even when she watched birds fly from tree to tree, it seemed to be in slow motion. That made her think, just who exactly was Jihyun? Why was he named after V? Was Rika  _ still  _ in love with V despite everything that had happened? Was V still in love with Rika?    
  
That’s it.   
  
She couldn’t take it anymore, she had to have answers.   
  
Chaeyoung stood up, ignoring the weird looks she received from Saeran as she marched over to the crowd of questions that couldn’t seem to be answered. She didn’t notice how stressed everyone looked, and how stressed Saeyoung looked, so she asked, “Why did Rika name her son Jihyun?” “I don’t know Chaeyoung.” “Is she still in love with V?” “I don’t know Chaeyoung.” “Is V still in love with her?”    
  
Snap.   
  
“For the last time, Chaeyoung, I. Don’t. Know!” Saeyoung yelled at her, looking down at her in a fiery disgust.   
  
Saeyoung yelled at  _ her _ .    
  
Chaeyoung stepped back, and the entire crowd hushed, watching as her face flushed in embarrassment. “Oh, I’m sorry. Excuse me for a moment.” With that, she turned on her heel and bolted away from the others, finding a clear enough path in the forest for her to jump over a few logs, and then be on her way for some alone time in her thoughts. The place was secluded enough already, but now she just really needed to be alone.   
  
The entire set up was in the opposite direction of the cult, so she didn’t feel the need to worry about any of them for the time being. Chaeyoung soon reached a creek, her chest heaved as that was the longest she ran for a while. Her shoes were soaked with mud from the river bank, but she didn’t care, crouching on her feet to look at the minnows swim through the water.   
  
Her father had yelled at her, and god she couldn’t remember if he had ever yelled at her before. Chaeyoung twisted a lock of her hair between her fingers as she began to think. He had looked distressed and she had probably made it worse, but the look he had given her. It was full of disgust and quite possibly malice, like he wouldn’t hesitate to hang her to dry if she didn’t shut up in that moment.   
  
Now that she thought about it, was that really him? What if the dad she knew all her life was fake, and her entire life was just a mission for him. His missions, they always seemed as if that would be the last time she would see him. Her mom. Her mom always left when he did, maybe it was a mission for her too. Were she and Saeran just something for them to look after?    
  
Her fingers left her hair and she bit her thumb nail, why was she left to deal with Saeran? She couldn’t watch him properly to begin with, she was terrible with him as far as she could tell, so why leave him with her?   
  
A crunch sounded and Chaeyoung looked behind her, and there was no one. She had at least thought that maybe her dad would come after her to apologize, but that didn’t seem to be the case. “Choi Chaeyoung, was it?” Her head snapped in the direction of the voice, where she saw the beautiful boy with green eyes and blonde hair.   
  
It was Jihyun, Rika’s son. Just like Jaebeom was a nearly identical copy of V, it seemed to be the same for this as well. His eyes being the same shape from what she had seen in pictures, the shaggier parts of his hair having a touch of wave to them. He was admittedly beautiful.    
  
“Don’t worry,” His eyes grew dark, and his lips curved into a smle, “There’s nothing to fear.” She noticed he was across the creek, and she knew that if she ran, him running across the creek would slow him down and make a lot of noise, alerting the others if needed. Her train of thought was interrupted by him speaking once more, “You were mumbling quite a lot there.”    
  
She had been mumbling? Even in this situation, she found herself getting lost in his eyes as she thought about what she could’ve possibly mumbled about. “You wouldn’t need to worry about your dad faking in front of you if you weren’t there anymore.” Oh, that.   
  
His hand outstretched to her, as if beckoning her to cross the creek and to be with him, “You and Saeran are always welcome back at Magenta, we’re so sorry to have scared you off, we just wanted to welcome you.” His voice was as smooth as silk, and for a moment, she was tempted to go with him. Just for a moment.    
  
“What’s your name?” She had asked, although she already knew the answer. It was hazed over, Jihyung? No...Taehyun? No...Ji-”Jihyun.” Oh.   
  
That’s right.   
  
Jihyun.   
  
Jihyun?!    
  
Chaeyoung felt her mind clear over and she stumbled back, landing square on her back. “Jihyun? Why the hell would your mother name you after her ex lover?” She spat, backing away on her hands, ignoring the rocks and twigs digging into her palms.   
  
His smile fell and he sighed heavily, “Don’t mind that, but just know,” His smile returned, but the darkness in his eyes lifted, “I’ll be watching you, and you’re always free to come back!” And with that, he left. Disappearing into the woods.   
  
“Chaeyoung!” She turned to see her uncle running up to her, “Chaeyoung are you alright? You ran away so quickly..” The rest was white noise to her as she looked back into the direction Jihyun left. She saw him looking at her, and for a moment, she thought she saw his eyes turn the same haunting mint shade of Saeran’s own eyes. So she sat down and cried.   
  
  
  
The moment she entered her home, Chaeyoung marched up the stairs to her room. Saeyoung hadn’t said a word to her, and it was even making Saeran nervous, as he tried to start talks the entire way home, asking her if she was okay, but she never answered.   
  
In her room, she dug through her drawers for clean clothes, as the ones she had been wearing were covered in mud from her falling from being scared by Jihyun. She pulled out a turquoise sweater and white jeans, before she walked into her bathroom connected to her room and began to undress for her shower.   
  
She had turned the water on, and was now waiting for it to heat up, so she could wash the grime away from her skin, and she could forget that any of this happened in the first place. When she stepped in, she poured a generous amount of shampoo into her hands, before scrubbing it into her scalp and hair, because maybe if she washed hard enough, today or yesterday might’ve never happened.    
  
Were they already hacked? No one had known about where they were meeting except for if they were in the messenger, so there was no doubt they hadn’t been hacked.    
  
Chaeyoung’s thoughts ran wild with her, and before she knew it, her phone was ringing on the counter, signaling it was time to get out, for someone was calling her. Chaeyoung groaned, snapping out of her cloudy state, before turning the water off and grabbing her phone, bringing it into the shower with her.   
  
It was her mom. “Hello?” She answered, brushing a strand of wet hair from her eyes.    
  
“Honey! How have you been? Is everything alright?” At the sound of her voice, Chaeyoung’s own shell began to crack. “No, I’m miserable. I’m so scared, and everyone else is, it’s a nightmare.” Her back hit the wall of the shower, and she slid down, allowing herself to hit the floor.    
  
“Oh dear, what happened?” And so she explained, about everything, how everyone was asking questions, how stressed her own father was and she hadn’t realized, how he had yelled at her and she had run off.   
  
“Chaeyoung, sweetie. Saeyoung does yell, but not always, he’s just worried.” She said nothing, so her mother continued,    
  
“Your father yelled at me all the time after Saeran broke into Rika’s apartment and he had to stay with me. He tried to push me away because he was worried that after everything I would end up hurt because of him, but I never gave up, and eventually the goofy person you know in the chatrooms and in real life, came back.”    
  
She nodded slowly, although her mother couldn’t see, and as she was opening her mouth, she spoke again, seemingly not realizing she was saying things out loud, “I hadn’t realized it until it was too late, that he always loved me even if I ended up with someone else.”   
  
Now that alarmed her, “What are you talking about? Someone else?” She had known most of the RFA had the hots for her mom, but she didn’t think she was with any of them before her dad,   
  
“Yes, someone else, Zen, Jumin, Jaehee, Yoosung, I’ve been with them all.” She wrinkled her nose, whether it be from disgust or confusion, she wasn’t completely sure.    
  
“Chaeyoung, if you get a bad end, please reset.”    
  
What?   
  
“Reset? What are you talking about?” She sat up in the shower, “Are you okay? Do you need me to get dad?”   
  
“Chaeyoung listen to me, I’ve been with everyone, down every path and route you can possibly take, before I got to your father, I saved him for last because I love him, but don’t let yourself be stuck in a bad ending, reset.”   
  
“Mom I don’t know what you’re saying, please calm down. You're talking as if life is some type of game.”   
  
Silence from the other line, and somehow Chaeyoung knew she hit the nail on the head, “It’s not a game, is it?”   
  
“Yes. It is. Everything I’ve done has led to this point, and I knew what was to happen because I had done it so many times before, but I’m past my points of knowing, this is new, I know nothing.”    
  
Her head was spinning, her life? A game? One that her mother has played with? Without realizing it, her finger found the hang up button, and she stood up, nearly tripping as she rushed from the shower and to her clothes to get dressed.   
  
She didn’t bother drying off, which made her clothes stick uncomfortably against her skin, but she could care less. She needed to tell her father something was wrong with her mom, that she needed to come home.   
  
The run to his room was a long one, as she slid against the slick wood floors, the water from her hair dripping to the floor as she ran. When she made it in, it was silent except for the humming of monitors.    
  
“Dad!”    
  
“Chaeyoung I’m busy.” His voice was cut to the point where she didn’t recognize if it was him or not, but she didn’t care.    
  
“I don’t care, are we living in a game?”   
  
What? She hadn’t meant to say that, she wanted to tell him something was wrong with her mom, and that they needed to go get her bronto.   
  
He said nothing though, except freeze, his fingers stuck hovering over the keyboard. “Well? Are we?”   
  
By god, she hoped he said no.   
  
Why couldn’t he just say no?    
  
Please, please please.   
  
Just say no.


End file.
